


25. One Night in Dublin

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing credits: Katheryn Winnick - Evaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	25. One Night in Dublin

Katheryn loves to take time away from the set and indulge in one of her favourite pastimes and here in Ireland is no exception. Free from filming for a few days, she's come into Dublin from county Wicklow to shop. Her castmate, Jessalyn, was to have accompanied her, but a last minute change to the shooting schedule had seen Katheryn heading off on her own. 

"Now, let's see if I can find that little shoe shop again," she murmurs to herself, standing on the busy street corner. She turns one way and then another, looking down the rows of storefronts when her gaze is drawn by a seemingly familiar figure about to head into one of the shops. "What the hell...?" Curious, she follows. 

Antony checks out the window, trying to decide whether to go in or not. He's got a few hours to kill until he has to meet with his crew again and he needs to pick up his something kitschy for Stephen. But the shop's filled to the brim with tourists and he's not really in the mood for braving the crowds. "Fuck me," he murmurs, checking his watch again.

Katheryn approaches, her smile widening when she realises that yes, this really is who she thinks it is - and an unlooked-for pleasure in his jeans and dark green t-shirt. "Hey there, Mr. Starr, fancy meeting you here."

Antony starts at the words, every muscle tensing, instantly at the ready, before he recognizes the speaker. "Katheryn," he says, sliding into a wide smile. "Hey. How are you?" Clasping her close in a quick hug. "It's good to see you." 

"And it's good to see you," she leans in to kiss his cheek. She hadn't missed the flash of tension, but admittedly, it must be a helluva surprise hearing her voice in this place. "Shopping for souvenirs?"

Antony nods. "I'm supposed to bring back something 'kitschy'," he says with a laugh. "What about you? You're shooting over here?" 

"Yup, up in county Wicklow. I have a couple of days off and decided to opt for some retail therapy." She links her arm with his. "Here on business?" 

Antony nods again. "Yeah. I actually have a meeting later. Weird timing," he says with a shrug, "but we meet when the client's free." He glances at his watch again. "Have you eaten?" 

"Is that an invitation?" 

"Definitely. Pub okay? Or would you like something fancier?" 

"Pub is perfect." 

Ten minutes later and they're settled in a quiet corner of the local pub waiting for the server to bring their drinks and Katheryn is pleased to have the chance to get to know Antony a little better. Great sex aside, she likes him. 

"I'm very pleased to be able to keep you company until your meeting," she says with a cheeky grin. "How serendipitous is that?" 

"Very," Antony says, matching her grin. "So... what have you been up to?" It's been roughly a month since they met at Citadel in Los Angeles and a hell of a lot's happened in his life since then. 

"Not much, really." Katheryn shrugs a little. "Getting ready to come over here for filming. Doing some press stuff in California. Comic-con and the like. I spent some time at the club." She smiles up at the server as he places a pint of Guinness in front of her. "What about you?" she asks once he's served Antony and moved away. 

"Work. Lots of work. I've been back and forth a lot and then I met someone," he says softly, with a quick glance to make sure no one's eavesdropping. "A boy."

Katheryn's eyebrows rise. This was news. "Really?" She moves her pint to the side and leans forward, watching his expression. "Serious?" 

Antony nods, shaking his head at himself. "Very. I actually collared him."

Her eyes grow as round as silver dollars. "Well fuck me sideways." She's quite surprised. They'd spoken about many things the night they spent together, a wonderful start to their friendship, and Katheryn would have put money on him wanting to remain footloose and fancy free, so to speak. "He must be one helluva boy," she marvels quietly. She reaches out for his hand and squeezes it. "Good for you," she says and means it. 

"Thanks." Antony grins. "I was getting ready for you to hit me because I said I wasn't looking for anything serious and then I go do this."

She gives a bit of a shrug. "I won't deny that there's a bit of a 'fuck you' happening inside. I do have an ego, after all." Her grin is slightly wistful. "But I won't do you physical damage unless you tell me you've pledged to be exclusive." 

Antony shakes his head. "I'm still available for the occasional bit of fun," he says. "And he's gay but he knows I like women." He narrows his eyes at her, tempted, and Christ, it's not like she doesn't have the whole membership directory at her fingertips. "You know _Arrow_?"

"The TV show?" She tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, they did Comic Con in San Diego the day after we did. I've not seen the show but…," her eyes narrow. "There's been some pretty in there, sweetie. Which one did you bag?" 

"The superhero himself," Antony says, ever careful of naming names.

"Of course you did." Katheryn laughs, rolling her eyes fondly. "Antony, you break my heart, you really do." She takes a sip of her ale. "Oh, I remember what I've seen him in. Private Practice. The hot young stud." She winks at him. 

"I don't really watch TV so I had to download most of Arrow and I haven't seen anything else he's done but he's good. Really talented." Antony grins. "And I know. I meant it when I said it and I meant it right up until he asked me to be his sir and I said yes."

"You sound positively giddy." Katheryn pulls out the menus from the holder and gives him one, keeping the other for herself. "You meant what when you said it? That you were a lone wolf?" She gives him a soft smile. "Sometimes lightning strikes." 

Antony nods, thankful for her understanding. "Exactly. Besides, I'm pretty into a few things you might not find too appealing," he says, certain she'll find someone who's truly right for her, much as he's found Stephen. He gives the menu a quick glance before setting it aside.

"Okay then." Katheryn turns her attention to the menu, wondering if he realises how he sounds to her ears. "I think I'll have fish and chips. Never get tired of that." She closes the menu and gives him a bright smile. 

And now Antony really feels like a shit. "I'll have the cottage pie," he tells her and then the server as he stops by, ordering for Katheryn as well. Waiting until the guy's stepped away again before saying, "You know, I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm feeling awkward because of what I said the night we met and I'm doing a shitty job of handling it. I'm sorry. I'm hoping we can still be friends and you meant what you said about only _really_ being pissed at me if I'd promised to be exclusive." 

Katheryn gives a soft sigh and a little shake of her head. "It's not like that." She reaches out again for his hand, needing to touch. She's always needing to touch. "I'm pretty sure you weren't shitting me when we talked that night. Like I said, I understand about lightning and all. And really, a big romance is not something I'm looking for." Her smiles flashes and her gaze lowers. "I got - get a good vibe from you. A good friend vibe. So I think that the occasional bit of fun remark rankled me. I'm nobody's bit of fun, y'know?" 

"I do, and I'm sorry. It's not what I meant," Antony says, blowing out a soft breath and giving her hand a squeeze. "It was a poor choice of words."

"They happen. God knows I've put my foot in my mouth on more than one occasion and will probably do so many more times." She smiles and squeezes back. "I'm happy that you're happy, sweetie. I really am. I like the way your eyes light up when you talk about him." She squeezes his fingers again and grins, mischief sparkling in her gaze. "And I'm very happy that your sexy self isn't off-limits to me." 

Antony smiles. "Speaking of sexy selves, I should have told you how gorgeous you look."

"Yes, you should have." Her laughter is quick and real. "Feed my ego and I'll be putty in your hands." 

"Next time, I'll start with that," Antony assures her. "It's what comes from working so much with tough guys, day in and day out. We just sit around and grunt," he says with a laugh.

"I have a soft spot for tough guys." Katheryn realises that she has no idea what his business is. Somehow, in all their conversations that night, that was one subject that had never come up. "What is it that you tough guys do, Antony?" she asks, taking another sip of her Guinness. 

"I run my own international security firm," Antony says, wheeling out the same old explanation. "We do personal security, corporate... internet, computers, risk management... equal parts brawn and brain," he finishes with a grin.

"Really?" Katheryn leans forward, elbows on the table. "I'm still a licensed bodyguard, did I tell you that? Have I heard of your firm?" 

"You might have," Antony says, suddenly looking at Katheryn in a whole different light. Interesting. "AJS?"

"That's yours?" Katheryn rocks back in her chair. AJS Global Security & Risk Management is one of the highest rated security firms in the country; dealing with the elite, the who's who across the country and possibly the world. "Holy crap." An amazed smile crosses her features. "Before the acting happened full time, my dream was to work for AJS." 

Antony smiles. "Did you ever apply?" It's been years since he's handled the legitimate part of the business, preferring to leave it in the hands of those in his crew with a desire for something safer, more secure. Those with families and such.

Katheryn runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head. "No, just when I was getting to the place where I felt my skills were up to snuff for them, I started getting more roles and had to make a decision. I'm afraid my look-at-me side won out." She chuckles, amused at herself. "But I still keep up my license and stuff, just in case. I can still take a guy down." 

"Which is always a handy skill to have," Antony observes, taking a sip from his pint. "How did you get interested in being a bodyguard in the first place?"

"I guess it really started when I was growing up in Toronto. I got into the martial arts, you see," she grins. "I own a bunch of martial arts schools up there. I also have two black belts. Competed for a while too." She gives a little shrug. "I went to LA with the idea of making that a career for myself, bodyguarding and teaching fighting to film folks but then I got bit by the acting bug." She looks up as the server arrives with their food. 

"Two black belts." Antony gives a low whistle and sits back while their server places their plates in front of them. "Thanks. In what?"

"Tae-Kwon Do, third degree and karate, second degree. Thanks," she smiles at the server. She can see that she's surprised Antony and has the feeling that it's not something that happens often. "I could fight before I could speak English." 

"Wow." Antony smiles and shakes his head. "No offence but I never would have guessed. Which would be why a number of our best employees are women."

"Exactly." Katheryn grins. "See, this pretty face isn't just a pretty face." She winks and takes a bite of her fish. "Oh man… this is heaven!" Her eyes close in delight. 

"Mm. This too," Antony says, pointing at his pie with his fork. "They make it with Guinness." 

Katheryn's eyes open and she leans forward with interest. "May I have a taste?" she asks, giving him a pretty smile. "I'll let you taste my fish." 

"Of course," Antony says, scooping up a bite with all the layers and offering it to her.

Katheryn stretches a little further across the table and wraps her lips around the offered forkful. Eyes half shut, she slowly pulls the food off the fork, savouring the taste and texture. "Oh, that is good," she murmurs after chewing and swallowing. She looks into his eyes and smiles, fully aware that this whole scenario has made her nipples pebble-hard beneath her t-shirt and bra. "Your turn." She offers him a forkful of the tasty fish.

Antony takes it from her fork, a smile curving his lips as he watches her watching him. "Mm. Very good," he agrees, sitting back, a conscious effort made to keep his gaze up. "So... you're in Dublin for a few days?"

 _He's so roughly adorable._ Katheryn nods. "Yes. Shopping and spa-ing for a couple of days." She takes a bite out of a French fry, enjoying how he looks at her. "I was supposed to come with Jessalyn, my castmate, but the filming schedule got screwed, so I switched my reservations to stay at the club here. Citadel spas are really the best anywhere." She pops the rest of the fry into her mouth. "Plus, I dream about bubble baths in their tubs the whole time I'm on location." 

Antony nods. "I'm offsite this time, with my staff," he says. "But I've been to the club here. They're all amazing though. I haven't found one yet that I was less than impressed with."

"You must have been to a ton of club sites what with all the travelling you do. Do you have a favourite?" Katheryn likes talking with Antony. Sure, he's easy on the eyes and kind of dangerously hot, but he's _interesting_ too. Knowing that his business is one that she can relate too only adds an extra layer to that interest. 

"Of the resorts, I like Fiji. I love the rooms out over the water," he says, taking another sip from his pint, reminding himself he has to work later. "I like the mansion in London. And Sarlat. Really, really like Sarlat." He smiles. "You?" 

"I guess London would be my favourite. My first dom and I spent a lot of time there, so it has some lovely memories." Her smile is fond. "It's also where I discovered women." Her cheeks heat as images from that long ago night flutter through her thoughts. Master presenting her to the women in the bar, so many eyes watching her, hands and mouths on her skin, orgasms…. She shifts in her seat and lowers her eyes. "So, yes, London." 

"Sounds like there's a story behind that," Antony observes, dragging his fork tines through the top of his cottage pie, his gaze locked on Katheryn.

"A bit of one." She bites her lip as the memories wash over her, causing her blush to expand to her neck and chest. "Would you like to hear?" she asks, glancing back up at him for a quick moment. 

Antony smiles and responds with a simple, "Yes."

The catch in Katheryn's breath is barely audible. "Okay." She reaches for her ale and takes a sip, so very aware of his eyes on her. "Well," she begins, "I was young and had been with Master for about a year. I'd become his girl soon after joining the club and thanks to him was learning a lot about myself." She smiles, her gaze still lowered. "I had never really been with a woman, just a few giggly kisses is all, really, and he decided that not only was it time for my public debut, it was also time for me to really experience women." Her breathing quickens as the memories of that night come back even stronger. "We spend the early part of the evening in our room at the club, preparing me. I ate a little, we showered and he, um, he washed me all over, almost bringing me to orgasm multiple times." A shiver runs through her as if those long ago caresses were now on her skin and she takes a moment to gather her thoughts. 

His meal completely forgotten, Antony leans in, watching her, making sure her words are him and him alone. "And then?" he urges with another smile.

Katheryn's tongue travels the curve of her bottom lip and while her head is still ducked, she raises her gaze just enough to focus on his chin and mouth. "Then, I dressed in this dress that was barely more than a wrap of filmy blue fabric that was held together by a clip on my shoulder, and of course, my very special jeweled collar with the silver leash. Oh, and strappy stilettos." She flashes a quick smile knowing that he appreciates that detail. "Antony, I was dripping before we even made it down to the bar," she says softly, her hands flattening against the table top. "Once we got there, it was all I could do not to come just from walking through the door. He'd had a place made ready, you see. There was a raised spotlit platform with a bed all covered with gorgeous sheets that he lead me up to." There's a tremor in her voice and a breathlessness that increases as she relives those moments. She squeezes her legs together and knows that she's almost as wet now as she was that night. "He had me stand in front of the platform and look around the bar. It was full and most of the eyes were on me." Her breath catches again and she flushes more deeply. "Then, he undid the clip and the dress slid off me and I was standing there, in his collar, on his lead, naked." Her chin raises and her eyes almost close. "I loved it," she whispers. 

Antony nods. "I'll bet. It sounds like he took good care of you," he says softly, giving a quick shake of his head to their approaching server. _Not now._

With all her attention focused on Antony and her own reactions to her story, Katheryn is oblivious to everything around her. "He was amazing," her smile is gentle. "That night, he put me up on that bed and invited the ladies present to come forward and introduce me to their pleasures. And they did. They touched me, they caressed me, they kissed and sucked and licked and nibbled. They made me come over and over on that bed, Antony. Sometimes there were three of them at the same time pleasuring me." She catches her lip between her teeth, holding back the moan that threatens, her breasts rising and falling beneath the fabric of her t-shirt as her breathing quickens even more. She raises her gaze to meet his. "And then, Master took me back up to our room, fucked me until I screamed and then held me for the rest of the night." 

Hard, his erection pressed against the zipper of his jeans, Antony shifts slightly for the sake of comfort, letting the words sink in. "I wish I'd been there," he says simply, honestly. He's not much of a voyeur usually, but that, right there, he could have watched all night.

Katheryn's hands move from the tabletop to her lap and she's pressing against her crotch. "He was very pleased with me," she says, trying to control her breathing. This isn't the club, she tells herself. _Behave._ "I learned so much about my sexuality while I was his." 

Antony wants to ask what happened - why they aren't together anymore - but that can wait. The last thing he wants to do is to put a damper on the ways things are going, on the flush in Katheryn's cheeks, the slight glaze in her eyes. And if they were at the club, he'd already have her in his lap, his hand where hers are right now. Christ. He nods. "Would you say you're bisexual or, what do they call it now? Heteroflexible?" 

"That's a new one on me," Katheryn huffs a breathy chuckle. "I like who I like, y'know? Get different things from different partners. Men, women, both, either, whatever." She shifts, one hand sliding between her thighs. "I like good sex with interesting people." She catches her lip again. 

"You know," Antony says casually, watching her, a small smile curving his lips. "Women are so lucky. If they really need to get off, they can do it in public, probably without anyone ever noticing."

Katheryn squeezes her legs together even tighter, trapping her fingers, the ache in her core growing even stronger. "That's true," she says, cheeks hot with colour. "Some of us even like it." Her hair falls against her cheek and into her eyes. "A lot." She gives her head a small toss and meets his gaze with a smile. 

"Do you like orders too?" Antony asks, because they really haven't done any negotiating on that level. A good hard fuck was all they were both looking for the last time.

"Mmhmm," she nods.

"I want you to come for me," Antony says softly. "I want you to rub your clit through your jeans, your pussy against the seam, and come for me."

Katheryn's lips tremble as she tries to contain the moan his words elicit. This is exactly what she wants, what she needs right now. All thoughts of heading off into the ladies room for a quick rub fly out the window and her legs part to give her fingers room to work. Her eyes half shut as she presses her fingers against her crotch and she can feel the heat coming from her pussy through the denim. Her hips tilt eagerly, her clit aching to be touched and rubbed. 

"That's it. Good girl," Antony murmurs, his cock aching, trapped. "If this was the club, I'd make you'd strip down and let everyone watch, your legs spread for the room."

Katheryn's back arches, the moan escaping around her teeth. Her fingers push harder, rubbing, images conjured by his words flashing through her mind. Hot, sexy, sensual images accompanied by his low words of approval. Her nipples are hard, craving to be played with, pinched and bitten, the frustration of knowing they can't be adding to her excitement. 

Christ. Antony's gaze flickers between Katheryn and the room around them, making sure no one comes near, that she's never in any real danger of being found out. "That's it," he urges. "Good girl. C'mon. Do it for me..."

From beneath half-hooded lids, Katheryn's eyes fix on Antony's face. She can feel her body tightening as her fingers hit just the right spot and imagines that they're his fingers. She remembers how his mouth feels on her skin; how his tongue and teeth can drive her to distraction. She recognises the light in his eyes, knows that he's enjoying this as much as she is and inhales sharply, tipping over at last. Her free hand raises to cover her mouth, holding in the wanton moans that fight to escape as wave after wave of delicious warmth blooms through her, her body alive and tingling with a pleasure that curls her toes in her shoes and brings a rosy flush to her skin. 

Antony sits back, watching her fight to not squirm through the aftershocks, his cock throbbing in sympathy. "Better?" he murmurs, giving her a smile.

"Yes," she nods and returns his smile with a shaky one of her own. "Thank you." Her tongue licks over her slightly swollen bottom lip. "I'm, um, going to go to the ladies room when my legs stop shaking," she says. "You're deliciously wicked, Antony." 

Antony laughs. "Thanks. I would have preferred to make you come like that hands-on but sometimes you have to make the best of a situation and that was brilliant, scorchingly hot," he says, reaching out to take her hand, the one that was between her thighs, her fingers brought to his mouth, his lips brushing over them as he breathes in her scent. 

_Does he even know how damned sexy he is?_ "I liked giving you a show." Colour still tints her cheeks as his encouragement and approval echo in her head. She pushes her half eaten plate of food aside and leans forward. "I hope I didn't make things too difficult for you," she says quietly, the twinkle in her eyes clearing the haze in their depths. "It's too bad the pub doesn't have those long tablecloths the fancy restaurants have." She rubs the pads of her fingers, fingers that he still holds, against his lip. 

"I'll keep that in mind the next time we eat out," Antony says, eyes crinkling at their corners. "Plus you'll owe me," he teases.

"I think I'll enjoy paying up," she says with a coy look. "I think you will too." She touches the tip of her tongue to the underside of her upper lip and smiles. "This meeting of yours this evening? Is it going to run late?" 

"Unfortunately." Antony nods. "Might be midnight, maybe even one or two in the morning before we're done."

Katheryn pulls the corner of her mouth down in a moue of disappointment. "Damn." Her thumb rubs along his, their fingers still entwined. "Oh, I'll tell you what," she brightens a little. "I have an early evening planned, a spa with a massage…," her lips curve, "including extras. But I'll be alone in my room overnight. No strings or anything, but if you find yourself in need of some company after your meeting, I'll leave word at the desk to give you a keycard to my room." Her smile turns into a friendly grin and she shrugs good-naturedly. "And if not, we'll hook up back in LA next time we're both there and free." She wants him to know that there are no strings attached and her world won't come crumbling down if he doesn't accept her offer. 

"You sure you don't mind me coming over that late?" Antony asks, knowing that he'd better be careful. That he needs to be on top of his game for the job tomorrow.

"Not at all. I always think it's nicer to sleep with a friend if the opportunity arises." She gives his fingers a final squeeze before releasing them. "And it's not even the lovely side benefit of a good fuck that I'm talking about." She raises one shoulder in a gesture that's almost bashful. "I like sharing my bed." 

"Me too," Antony admits. Away from home, he's always liked having someone to sleep with. Never rushes the night's girl or boy from his bed. He gestures towards her plate. "Did you want dessert?" 

"No thanks, I'm good." Her fingers comb through her hair. "Can I ask you something? A sex something?" Her grin flashes. 

Antony nods, grinning back. "Yeah. Of course."

"If I were under orders, your orders, would you allow me to go into the ladies room and remove my drenched, sticky panties or would you insist I wear them back to my room so I could remember what you made me do?" She shifts in her seat, feeling the wet silk slide against her skin and can't stop another smile. 

Fuck. "If you were under my orders," Antony says slowly, eyes locked on Katheryn, his cock aching something fierce, "I'd make you wear them."

Katheryn holds his gaze for a span of heartbeats, then her eyes close for a moment and a soft sound vibrates at the base of her throat. "I would love to be under your orders at some point," she says when she looks at him again. "A weekend maybe." The hand that smoothes the hair back from her face is shaking almost imperceptibly. "Your new boy is very, very lucky." 

"We're both lucky, but thank you, and maybe at some point," Antony says with a smile. "This... meeting up like this is pretty unusual. I don't usually run into people from the club when I'm working. Which is probably a good thing, since I think you could seriously affect my concentration." Smile sliding into a full-out grin. He glances at his watch again. "Shit. I really should go. This is my treat and I'll see what I can do about joining you later."

Katheryn gives herself a little shake, laughing inwardly at herself. She falls so easily under his spell. "Sounds like a plan to me," she says. "Thank you for the meal and everything." She gives him a merry wink, totally in control of herself once again. "I think I'll stay right here and enjoy a cup of tea before heading back to the club. I still have time before my spa appointment." 

"Okay," Antony says, sliding out of the booth and to his feet. He leans down and kisses Katheryn softly but firmly on the lips with a smile. "I hope to see you later," he whispers, before heading to the bar to pay their bill. 

She watches him go, her chin resting on her upraised fist. _Damn, he's fine._ Her lips quirk. It really was too bad that the tables had no tablecloths; she'd have loved to blow him right here in the pub. She sighs softly, amused by her regret, and beckons the server over to order her tea.


End file.
